Next Saturday
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Everyone always speculates over the Monday after the detention. But, what about Bender's next detention? {{One shot, with possibility for expanding.}} Review please!


**Next Saturday**

**A Breakfast Club Fic.**

_Everyone always speculates over the Monday after the detention. But, what about Bender's next detention?_

…

John Bender had been having a very peculiar week.

The days passed slowly, without much incident. It seemed like nothing would change, as if detention had all been a dream. A few stolen kisses behind closed doors, and a smile here and there by the Physics club, the counselors office, and the locker rooms.

It seemed that detention would be their little secret. That was fine by him.

It was over for them. No more detentions. John still had many Saturday's ahead of him .

…

John sat alone in the library. No one to tease, or talk to; It was…lonely. He even found himself wishing Sporto had taped someone's ass cheeks together again so he could have a bit of company.

The day so very slowly melted away. Vernon checked on him even more than usual, as if he could possibly get into more trouble on his own than in a group of people.

At lunch time, Vernon headed outside for a smoke, finally leaving John with a few more minutes on his own. He was not surprised by the growling of his stomach. His father didn't buy any groceries this week, as per his usual, so he was without a lunch. He buried his head into his hands.

The swing of the heavy wooden doors made him lift his head. Brian and Andy were tiptoeing into the room, giggling.

"What are you ladies doing here?" he asked, doing his best to hide how pleased he was to see them.

"Be quiet, you ungrateful snothead, or we will leave and take our treats with us." Andy motioned towards a duffel bag he was carrying.

John stood up and grabbed the bag from them. Inside was multiple bags of chips, 2 cans of Coke, a box of Oreos, two sandwiches, and a baggie full of cereal. It was the perfect combination of junk food and lunch food.

"This just warms my rusty wooden heart!" John said with a sarcastic but endeared tone.

"Can't stay, we just wanted to make detention suck a little less for you." Brian smiled as they headed back out on tip toes, looking all around for Vernon.

…

Later on after lunch, Vernon decided to sit in the library with John. He was staring right at him, making John increasingly angry. He had nothing else to do but stare back.

He reached into his pocket for his switchblade, hoping to carve something inappropriate into the nice new wooden desks, but instead of his blade he found a crumbled folded paper.

He slid it out of his pocket and let his eyes unlock from Vernon's, and slip down to his lap where he unfolded and smoothed out the paper.

The note read:

_From your Friendly Neighborhood Pick Pocket,_

_Here's a short comic strip to entertain you during your jail time. Also, you will find your blade in the library book index, filed under B for Blade. _

…

It was 3pm. Time to be free of Vernon and his suspicious glare. He hadn't moved a muscle or spoken a word to the flannel wearing commie, despite a deep hatred and rage.

He was pleased with the drop-ins from Sporto, Nerd, and Basket case. But, where was his Princess?

…

John walked down the steps of Shermer High, with his head drooped down. He was not shocked by the lack of a car there to fetch him, and tightened his coat for the brisk walk home. He was however shocked when he reached the bottom and found Claire.

She walked up to him and linked arms with him, as if this had been a planned meeting.

She pecked him on the cheek.

"I hope detention wasn't too boring for you. I promise to try and do something stupid this week, so you won't be alone." She grinned.

He tried to hide his smile, but failed. He got to put off going home for a little while longer.

Claire started to lead him off past the parking lot.

"Where are we going? He asked her softly.

"Pizza Land. Everyone's there! Come on!" She tugged gently on him as they walked together.

John's cynical core made him hesitant. After all, nothing had changed this week. Last weekend didn't really mean anything did it? He looked to the girl beside him, and frowned. What was she doing with him? And why did the others try to make his detention more manageable?

…

Sure enough, as Claire pushed open the doors to the pizza parlour, there they all were. Brian, Allison, and Andy, waving them to their booth.

Andy was holding Allison's hand and grinning, holding out a menu to show them.

"Extra large with cheese!" He motioned.

"Nah! Pepperoni!" Claire chimed in, sliding into the booth and patting it down beside her for John to sit.

It was so easy and comfortable, he didn't understand it. He sat down and looked around at how easily they all casually discussed pizza toppings. Like…friends.

…

That day started a tradition, every Saturday after detention for the rest of the school year; they would do something as a group. Together, the Breakfast Club…Friends.

….

_**Just a one shot, what do you think?**_

_**Review and let me know! I might expand it.**_

_**I have some ideas, tell me some of yours!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **___


End file.
